Forty percent of an individual mobile subscriber's experience is determined by the quality of the network. Currently, operators do not have access to actionable data relating to the subscriber's network experience that can be used to improve customer care, support intelligent network rollout, drive marketing use cases and prioritise network fault resolution.
Current Customer Experience Management (CEM) systems use probes (intrusive or passive), which collect protocol flow data in the cellular network core (e.g. Gn IRP, between RNC and MSC in UMTS). Due to the nature of the collection point, these probe based systems lack the actual network information that is only available when collecting data at the Radio Access Network (RAN). For example, precision information for geo-tagging and network health cannot be captured is these systems.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.